A wide variety of problems has been attacked using a combination of electrospray and MALDI mass spectrometry. An 85 carbon dolichol has been identified in connection with Hermansky-Pudlak albinisim, reactive monomeric silicones have been found in silicone breast implants, oxidation of proteins as putative aging processes have been studied, a series of synthetic phosphorylated peptides related to insulin have been analyzed to guide their synthesis, altered states of hemoglobin have been identified, and the stability of corticotropin releasing factor receptor with various putative peptides has been examined. In addition, the nature of the myristoylated human adenosine ribosylation factor has been found to be complex.